Rouge et Or, de corps et de sang 1 : Enfance et insouciance
by Nocturis
Summary: Septembre 1971, une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Samaël Lupin est différent. La vie de ce jeune garçon s'entremêlera avec celle d'un autre rebus du collège, un certain Prince de Sang Mélé. C'est ainsi que commence la fin de leur enfance...
1. Chapter 1

Rouge et Or de corps et de sang.

Partie 1 : Enfance et insouciance.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire et…. Samaël ^^.

Spoiler : Jusqu'au tome 6 maximum.

Genre : romantique, fantastique et dramatique.

Epoque : les Maraudeurs.

Note de l'auteur : je précise que c'est un futur slash ( relation entre hommes) vous êtes prévenu :p aussi ,chaque chapitre représente une année à Poudlard du temps des Maraudeurs. Donc le premier se passe en 1971, puis 1972, 1973,…

Et comme disent les Anglais : Enjoy ! ^^

1. ( première année)

« Remus Lupin »

Je lève la tête à l'appel du prénom de mon frère. Il me regarde un instant, me sourit et me fait un signe de la main. Je serre les poings, anxieux. Finalement, le verdict tombe :

« Gryffondor ! »

Je soupire de soulagement et je pouffe en silence en voyant Remus rougir face au vacarme engendré par les élèves de la maison du même nom. Discrètement et silencieusement, comme il sait faire, il s'assit près d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, Sirius Black je pense.

« Samaël Lupin »

Je m'avance et m'assoit sur le tabouret près du professeur qui fait l'appel. Avant qu'elle ne me mette le chapeau, je vérifie vite que ma mèche cache toujours la partie droite de mon visage. Je souris comme à chaque fois que je vérifie, c'est plus fort que moi.

Le chapeau est posé sur ma tête et …. J'attends. Mais quoi ?

« Mmmmmm….. Bien difficile…vraiment difficile…. »

Je sursaute. C'est possible un chapeau qui parle ?

« Tant de peur et de souffrance ainsi que du regret…..Tu es fort et déterminé à montrer que tu es différent…tu veux te démarquer de ton frère….mais ou vais je donc te placer ? »

Je commence à perdre patience. Je m'en fiche un peu, du moment que je suis bien un sorcier, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance….

Pendant que le chapeau était en train de réfléchir, j'ai remarqué 2 choses :

-D'abord, pendant son monologue, ma mèche avait bougé. Je commençais à paniquer car elle était vraiment limite et que je n'arrivais pas à la remettre en place quand je remarquai autre chose

-Dans le reste de la file, un garçon me fixait. Il regardait surtout mon côté droit avec un air trop attentif à mon gout. Je déglutis péniblement.

« Faites qu'il n'ait rien vu…. »

« Gryffondor ! »

Je sautais pressentiment du tabouret et partit le plus vite que je pouvais vers mon frère qui applaudissait le plus fort.

-C'est génial Samë' on est ensemble ! Quand on dira ça aux parents, ils ne vont pas en revenir ! dit Remus un sourire éclatant dirigé vers moi.

-Oui, génial Rem' répondit- je distraitement en remettant ma mèche le plus près de mon visage. Je cherchais le garçon qui n'avait pas arrêté de me fixer pendant ma répartition. Ne le trouvant plus, je reportais mon regard sur mon frère puis sur mon assiette. Les garçons autour de moi se sont présentés mais je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, j'ai juste retenu leurs noms James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

Finalement n'y tenant plus, je demandais :

-Dit-moi Remus, dans la file pendant ma répartition, il y avait un garçon qui me fixait sans cesse…

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas être observé ? Ricana James.

-En même temps, t'es le seul qui porte une si grande mèche devant les yeux, avoue que ça attire les regards ajouta Sirius en approchant sa main de mon visage.

Je reculais sa main et fixais Remus qui avait compris ma question grâce à cet imbécile.

-A quoi ressemble t'il Samë' ?

- Plutôt petit, mince, blafard et il a des cheveux noirs…

James me fixa soudainement et il reposa brutalement son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Mais c'est qu'il ressemble à Servilus ma parole ce mec !

Je ne comprenais pas. Servi-qui ? Et qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait pour que Potter soit aussi furax ?

-C'est lui chez les Serpentards montra Pettigrow de sa fourchette, et son nom est Severus Rogue.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en approcherais pas siffla Black.

-D'abord c'est un sale serpent et ensuite il m'a carrément insulté dans le train continua Potter.

Je fronçais les sourcils et fixa le jeune homme. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Il risquait de ne pas passer de merveilleuses journées avec ces 2 abrutis.

Il me fixa un instant et je ne détournais pas le regard. Un instant qui sembla durer un siècle. Je vis passer dans ses yeux la peur, la douleur, la haine et….de la mélancolie ?!

-Enfin bref, c'est rien sourit-je à Remus qui continuait à me fixer de ses yeux ambrés.

Il acquiesça et souffla de sorte que je sois le seul qui entende :

-Si tu le dis Samaël….. Et fais gaffe, ta mèche part dans le mauvais sens. Mais bon comme je te l'ai déjà dit….. Tu es et seras toujours Rouge et Or, de corps comme de sang, pas la peine de…te cacher.

Le tout avec un sourire mauvais.

Je finis mon souper rapidement pour pouvoir enfin quitter toute cette animation qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Mais bizarrement, dans mon lit à baldaquin, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

« Peux être as-tu raison Remus….Mais ça, c'est trop pour moi…. »

Toute critique est acceptée alors n'hésiter pas ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire.

Voici donc le 2ème chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira .

Ce passe donc pendant la 2ème année des maraudeurs.

2. ( deuxième année)

La sonnerie n'avait pas encore finie de sonner que j'étais déjà dehors dans le couloir. Je n'attendais pas Remus, il était avec ses amis. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'on ne s'entendait pas vraiment.

En fait, s'ils ne me martyrisaient pas comme ils le faisaient avec les autres, c'était parce que j'étais le frère de leur ami intello.

Mais ça ne les empêchaient pourtant pas de faire des coups en douces de temps en temps. Comme avec Severus.

Je soupirais tristement et repris mon chemin en direction des dortoirs. C'était le seul élève avec qui je pourrais m'entendre un tant soit peu car il avait presque les mêmes gouts que moi mais il était cassant et semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas se mêler aux autres.

Je n'étais pas sans ami(ou presque), je m'entendais relativement bien avec les autres mais je restais seul…..souvent.

J'arrivais dans le couloir principal et je remis ma mèche en place d'un mouvement de tête machinal. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'on m'appelait.

Soudain, je fus soulevé du sol et m'étalais littéralement au sol. Je sentis mon poignet gauche émir un craquement sinistre et je gémis.

-Alors l'ermite, on ne répond pas aux copains de son frère ? Ricana Black dans mon dos.

Tout autour de moi, j'entendis des rires et des chuchotements. Je vis vaguement Potter et Pettigrow sur ma gauche et Severus étaient dans le groupe qui s'était formé autour de nous. Aucune trace de Remus. Comme à chaque fois que j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

Je serrais les poings. S'ils croyaient que j'allais me laisser faire, ils se foutaient le doigt dans l'œil.

Cette fois était celle de trop.

-Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ?En même temps, ca ne m'étonne pas, tu ne parles jamais…..Aurais- tu perdu ta langue, Lucifer * ? Ricana Potter en me fixant dans les yeux, un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres.

Bâtard.

-C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé comme surnom ? C'est peu venant d'un type de ton genre répondit- je avec un rictus.

Il serra les poings.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Je souris et remis ma mèche correctement devant mes yeux.

- Rien mis à part que venant d'un type qui passe son temps à martyriser des Serpentards, j'aurais cru que tu ne t'abaisserais pas aussi bas dans les noms de ton invention…Potty**.

Et là seulement, je me rendis compte que j'avais dépassé les limites.

Je ne pus voir que vaguement Remus essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous, un préfet partir prévenir un prof et Severus se tendre brusquement.

Potter m'attrapa le bras droit et me flanqua une droite magistrale.

- Tu l'as cherché espèce de sale petit con ! vérociféra t'il en me remettant au sol.

- James non, arrête !

Remus se plaça devant James lui barrant le passage.

Je levais les yeux vers James et il cessa de bouger.

-Espèce de …. Commençai-je, bien décidé à le lui faire payer.

- Regardez son œil ! s'écria une Serdaigle de 3ème en me pointant du doigt avec une moue dégouté, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et regardais autour de moi sans comprendre, encore sous le choc du coup. Le vent souffla brusquement dans le couloir et enfin je compris.

Pour la première depuis des années, je sentis le vent balayer ma joue et mon œil droit.

« Non… »

Tous me regardaient à présent, dégoutés et horrifiés, certains reculaient même.

-Remus pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton …frère…. commença Black difficilement.

-Etais ….comme ça termina Potter.

Remus me fixa tristement.

Je me levais rapidement et partit en courant vers le hall. Je vis le professeur Mc Gonagall qui allait dans la direction inverse et une ombre essayer vainement de me rattraper.

Partout ou j'allais, j'entendais la même chose :

-Monstre….

-C'est le diable en personne….

-Il ne devrait pas être avec des gens normaux…

J'arrivais enfin devant le seul arbre que j'aimais dans le parc, un arbre tordu qui avait des branches basses qui cachait toute personne qui se met derrière.

Je me roulais en boule et je me mis à pleurer.

A pleurer.

Et à me morfondre sur mon sort.

Après plus d'une heure, je relevais la tête et m'approcha du lac.

Je contemplais mon reflet et repoussa ma mèche derrière mon oreille, me permettant d'observer encore une fois mon visage défiguré.

A cause de mon œil droit.

Œil droit qui n'avait pas la douce couleur ambrée du gauche.

Non.

Un œil rouge sang avec une pupille délattée qui prenait la moitié de la place.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi c'était pour moi ? Gémis- je, pourquoi ….je n'ai pas bougé ….comme on me l'avait dit ? Hein ?!

-POURQUOI ? Hurlai-je, désespéré.

Je fus prit d'un sanglot incontrôlable qui m'obligea à mettre mes mains sur mon visage pour essayer vainement d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui voulait rejoindre le lac.

CRAC.

Je relevais la tête. Personne. Je reniflais et retournais près de l'arbre. Je soupirais et me mit contre l'écorce boursouflé du tronc.

En bougeant la main droite sur l'herbe, je sentis quelque chose de glacé caresser ma paume. Je jetai un coup d'œil fatigué au sol.

Un morceau de parchemin.

Je le pris et vit une inscription au dos, écrite en patte de mouche.

« Si tu es un monstre, alors je suis pire qu'un démon. Ne les écoutent pas. Ignore-les. Ecoute juste ton cœur.

PS : Je pense que ta mèche ne sert plus à rien désormais. Et tu as des yeux magnifiques. Ne les cachent pas.

P.S.M. »

Je souris et posa le message contre mon cœur.

Je n'étais plus seul, désormais, j'avais un allié. Ne me restait plus qu'à l'apprivoiser.

-Merci ….Severus, murmurai- je en fermant les yeux, profitant des derniers rayons de lumières avant la nuit.

Demain était un autre jour. Un jour Rouge et Or. Comme toujours.

A suivre...

* Samaël est l'ancien prénom de Lucifer quand il était encore un ange, avant de devenir fou et de devenir le diable.

**Potty en anglais veut dire « imbécile »( si ma traduction est bonne).

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^ Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, je prends tout ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: tout à Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

J'en profite pour remercier très chaleureusement the mystere et Malh pour leurs reviews :)

Bonne lecture.

On passe à leur 3ème année.

3. (troisième année)

« Alors Servilus, on rase les murs ? »

« Merde c'est pas vrai, encore eux soupira Severus en se crispant.

Potter et Black étaient encore en train de chercher des noises à leur proie favorite : Severus Rogue, élève de 3ème à Serpentard. Et aujourd'hui, ils semblaient plus remontés que d'habitude.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Potter, Evans t'as encore repoussé ? Maugréa Severus en cherchant du coin de l'œil une issue de secours, chose fréquente dans les cachots.

Mais les 2 Gryffondors ne semblaient pas vraiment de son avis pour une fuite sans confrontation.

Severus fut soulevé du sol et il ne put plus rien faire à partir du moment où Black le plaqua contre le mur.

-Essaie seulement de fuir chuchota Potter près de son oreille, et tu risques de ne pas apprécié le traitement qui suivra finit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et la pointant sur le front du jeune homme.

Severus déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux, résigné.

Ce ne fera toujours qu'une blessure supplémentaire à soigner au final.

Il attendit , s'apprêtant à tout instant à recevoir un sortilège...qui ne vint jamais.

Le jeune homme se décida à risquer à jeter un coup d'œil craintif aux deux autres.

-Et mais qu'est ce qu'….. fit Black en plissant les yeux.

-Je …plus….respirer….gargouilla Potter en portant une main à sa gorge.

Le Serpentard vit alors Black projeté à l'autre bout du couloir. Sa tête cogna contre le mur et il s'affaissa, inanimé.

-Sirius…..commença James Potter en tendant la main vers son ami.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car au même instant, il se retrouva la tête en bas, battant inutilement des jambes dans le vide. James n'eut pas le temps de dire « Merlin » qu'il fut lui aussi jeté contre un mur.

Severus se leva prestement et partit en courant vers la première pièce qu'il trouva, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se plaqua contre la porte et souffla de soulagement. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. D'abord, les Serpentards qui s'amusent à balancer ses affaires dans toute la salle commune, une potion de ratatinage qui explose et puis CA.

- Ne dis pas merci, c'est tout naturel.

Il cria et sortit sa baguette la pointant vers la forme noire contre le mur du fond.

L'autre ria.

« Et calmos, je ne te ferais rien, si tu n'as pas remarqué, c'est aux 2 imbéciles à qui je m'en suis prit. »

Silence.

« Et puis, comme on dit….

Il sortit alors de l'ombre.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid termina le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds en fixant Severus de ses yeux dépareillés.

Un œil ambré et l'autre rouge sang que Severus reconnu tout de suite.

Samaël Lupin.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir et rangea sa baguette.

-Tu m'as fait peur espèce de petit idiot maugréa t'il en croisant les bras.

Samaël sourit.

-Plus que Potter et Black ? Je suis flatté ria t'il en entortillant sa baguette dans une de ses longues mèches blondes.

-Fais pas l'imbécile, t'as très bien compris fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le Gryffondor partait dans un grand éclat de rire cristallin.

-Justement c'est meilleur encore.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur un banc. Samaël se tut et le fixa, attentif.

-Merci.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

-….

-Dit….Severus ?

-Hmmm….. ?

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait …arrêté de tourner autour du chaudron…maintenant ? demanda joyeusement Samaël.

Voyant que le Serpentard n'avait visiblement pas envie de comprendre, il poursuivit :

-Depuis l'année dernière, on se dit bonjour, on s'aide parfois quand on ne s'en sort pas et on discute comme des gens civilisés….

-Oui…

-Je me demandais donc…quand est ce que l'on pourrait enfin dire que nous sommes …..Amis ?Termina Samaël dans un murmure.

Il n'osait plus le regarder, de peur de s'être trompé sur leur relation.

-Est-ce…si important …..Pour toi ?Fit négligemment Severus en levant un sourcil songeur.

Le blond le fixa intensément,surpris par sa réponse.

-Bien…..bien sur que c'est important pour moi ! s'exclama t'il, on pourra se montrer devant les autres sans avoir peur des questions, on pourra s'aider quand Potter ou Black voir même les deux essayent de chercher des noises à l'autre et….

Il détourna la tête et serra les poings.

-Je ne serais plus seul…

Severus le regarda, surpris par cette si inattendue phrase qui étreignait Samaël, lui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions aux autres, comme lui-même faisait. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- Espèce de crétin.

Le blond leva des yeux mouillés incertains vers le Serpentard.

- Par quoi on commence ? Questionna Severus en s'asseyant sur une chaise, métamorphose ou arithmancie ?

Samaël sourit timidement.

-Comme tu veux.

-Bien alors ce sera métamorphose, j'ai vraiment rien compris au dernier cours et son devoir est vraiment dur déclara Severus en sortant son livre ne faisant plus guère attention à l'autre.

Les yeux dépareillés de Samaël s'emplirent d'étoiles. Il se mit à califourchon sur la table et commença joyeusement à expliquer à son camarade le cours où il avait le plus facile, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, ses cheveux blonds devenant presque brun dans l'obscurité de la pièce, son œil rouge fixant sans cesse Severus comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Severus grogna. Il était vraiment trop sympa pour accepter ce genre de futilité venant d'un Griffon. Surtout d'un Griffon aussi ….Lui.

Et c'est dans le bruit des monologues assurés de Samaël et de l'écoute silencieuse mais attentive de Severus que se termina cette journée, le soleil déclinant de plus en plus, prenant sa plus magnifique couleur.

Une couleur Rouge avec un fin halo d'Or autour.

A suivre...

Toute critique est la bienvenue. Et sinon, à la semaine prochaine ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

En route pour la 4ème année de nos amis...

4. (quatrième année)

« Ce soir, même salle, même heure ?

P.S.M. »

Je soupire et je repose le mot griffonné à la hâte par Severus avant que je n'aille en cours d'étude des moldus. Je joue distraitement avec une de mes longues mèches de cheveux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

D'un côté j'ai envie de le rejoindre car ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on n'avait pu se voir vraiment. D'un autre, c'était la pleine lune.

Je regarde discrètement mon frère assis juste en face de moi. Il a les traits tirés et semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Mon œil droit me pique et je ferme les yeux, refoulant la douleur du mieux possible.

Mais je n'y arriverais plus dans quelques heures.

J'entends vaguement la sonnerie et les élèves sortir le plus vite de la classe. J'ouvris douloureusement les yeux et me mit à faire mon sac le plus lentement possible.

Mais je sais que je ne serais pas l'éviter. Il voudra savoir et je devrai lui mentir. Et je déteste lui faire ça.

Mais il en va de la vie de Remus et de notre amitié.

Sortant le dernier de la classe, je le vis bien évidemment appuyer contre le mur qui s'impatientait une nouvelle fois de ma lenteur.

Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir et me dirigeai vers mon frère qui était soutenu par Potter et Black.

-Remus, attends !

Potter et Black nous laissèrent. Ils savaient de quoi nous allions parler et ne voulaient pas participer. Pour une fois, je leur en étais reconnaissant, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

-Oui Samaël, qui a t'il ? Articula difficilement mon frère.

-Ca va aller ?Questionnais-je inquiet.

Il sourit et serra doucement mon épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira. Et toi ?

- Comme habitude, moi c'est rien fit- je en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Remus me fixa un instant.

-Tu mens de mieux en mieux petit frère chuchota t'il en souriant tristement, mais je sais que c'est aussi dur pour toi et ça, tu ne sais pas me le cacher.

J'haussais encore une fois les épaules, indifférent. Finalement après avoir soupiré contre mon mutisme et moi-même , il retourna près de ses amis, me laissant seul dans mes réflexions.

Chose qui ne dura pas, malheureusement.

-Et bien dit donc, fais comme si je n'existais pas surtout grogna Severus en me rattrapant.

-Je devais demander quelque chose à Remus.

-Mouais enfin donc c'est oui ou non ? demanda Severus, impatient.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non désolé Sev', pas cette fois.

Il s'arrêta net, surpris.

-Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu plus de 10 minutes !S'exclama t'il furieux, j'ai fait en sorte de n'avoir rien pour aujourd'hui et toi, tu ne fais même pas un effort ?! Si tu ne veux pas me voir, dit le moi en face au moins !

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de m'arrêter. Jamais je ne m'étais sentit aussi las.

-Severus, ce n'est pas contre toi, au contraire, mais je ne suis vraiment pas bien et je n'ai pas envie de te voir faire des efforts pour me supporter répondit-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me regarda et sembla essayer de souder mes pensées pour décortiquer le vrai du faux.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire …...questionna mon ami, visiblement maintenant inquiet pour moi.

Je souris faiblement.

-Rien Severus, rien que tu ne puisses savoir.

« Menteur »

Puis je me détournais et partit en direction des dortoirs, sentant le regard de mon petit serpent sur moi.

Et je me détestais alors encore plus en sachant qu'il me croyait.

...

Severus se baladait dans les couloirs déserts en cette heure tardive de la nuit, songeur. Il n'avait presque jamais sommeil mais de savoir que Samaël lui cachait quelque chose l'empêchait de toute façon de se reposer correctement.

Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, ils avaient faits la promesse de ne jamais rien se cacher l'un l'autre. Mais visiblement, son Griffon ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance. Et ça, ça le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit derrière une porte non loin de lui. Il sortit sa baguette, peu rassuré. Il n'avait pas le droit de trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Finalement, se disant qu'il n'y avait surement aucun risque à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil derrière cette porte du 5ème étage, il l'ouvrit rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était baignée par la lumière de la lune provenant de la fenêtre ouverte. Et Severus poussa un cri en voyant une forme avachi dans l'ombre de la lune. Celle-ci bougea légèrement et fut alors complètement dans la lumière de la lune.

-Samaël….c'est toi ? S'interloqua t'il en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde si particulière de son ami.

-Se…Severus ?Mais qu'est ce….qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?S'étrangla le blond arrêtant de bouger en même temps.

-Je te poserais bien la même question siffla le Serpentard, ce n'est pas toi qui disait n'être pas bien ?Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

Samaël se retourna en poussant un soupir qui en disant long sur son envie de continuer la conversation.

-Je subis ma pénitence, c'est si dur à comprendre ?

-Ta pénitence ?!

Severus s'approcha de son ami mais celui-ci se retourna.

-Ne m'approche pas.

-Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher, stupide Griffon ?Soupira l'autre jeune homme, et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer…

-J'AI DIT REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE, SOMBRE CRETIN ! S'impatienta Severus les joues maintenant rouges de colère par si peu de confiance de son ami.

Silence.

-Bien …si tu insistes….mais je t'aurais prévenu…

Samaël se retourna et enleva ses mains de devant son visage. Severus émit alors un petit glapissement.

Le visage de Samaël était rempli de larmes qui avaient creusé des profondes marques sur ses joues.

Et son œil droit pleurait lui aussi des larmes.

Mais des larmes de sang.

Une petite flaque s'était formé sur le sol et le flot venant de son œil ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Au contraire.

-Mais…qu'est ce qui t'arrive Samaël ?S'étrangla Severus en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

Il s'appliqua alors à nettoyer les traces qui restaient sur les joues du Gryffondor. Celui-ci se laissa faire, silencieux. Quand Severus eu finit, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

Il soupira tristement.

-Je pense…..qu'il est temps pour moi de d'expliquer comment j'ai eu mon œil rouge.

-Tu ne l'as pas depuis la naissance ?S'étonna le Vert et Argent.

Samaël ria doucement.

-Non mon ami, bien que Remus et moi soyons de faux-jumeaux, nous avions les mêmes yeux ambrés. Par contre, pour les cheveux, là, c'est chacun les siens, lui châtain et moi blond comme les blés.

Severus acquiesça et attendit patiemment que son Griffon commence à lui expliquer ce qui semblait être son plus grand secret.

Samaël ouvrit les yeux et fixa tendrement son meilleur ami.

-J'avais 6 ans presque 7 quand ça s'est passé…..

Et le Rouge et Or commença son récit.

A suivre...

C'est vilain de couper là mais je le fais quand même ;) envoyez les critiques et d'ici là, à la semaine prochaine ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

Je pense qu'une semaine c'est suffisamment long pour avoir la suite ;) on continue donc, toujours dans la 4ème année.

Bonne lecture.

5.(4ème année, suite)

-J'avais 6 ans presque 7 quand ca s'est passé commença doucement Samaël, Nos parents, mon frère et moi revenions d'une fête pour le travail de notre père. Nos parents n'avaient pas voulu nous laisser à la maison et nous avaient amenés alors qu'elle allait durer jusque pas d'heure. Quand nous sommes rentrés, j'ai ouvert la porte du jardin et j'ai remarqué que c'était soir de pleine lune. Depuis tout petit, j'étais fasciné par cet astre si brillant qui était toujours là, repère fixe dans le ciel étoilé. J'ai alors prit Remus par la main et j'ai couru jusqu'au fond du jardin, là ou la lune était la plus visible.

Samaël avait maintenant les yeux dans le vide, essayant de n'oublier aucun détail.

-Remus m'a suivit de son plein gré, il adorait lui aussi nos jeux les soirs de pleine lune bien que nos parents n'étaient jamais pour. Notre jardin était relié à la forêt de Nauvil, il n'y avait qu'une petite barrière qui délimitait la limite entre les deux. J'ai proposé à mon frère d'aller comme la dernière fois dans les bois, pas bien loin, plus ou moins à 600 mètres du jardin. Comme il était partant, j'ai ouvert la barrière et nous nous sommes engouffrés sur le chemin de terre battue.

Severus ne lâchait toujours pas son ami qui commençait légèrement à trembler, les souvenirs remontaient trop vite à son gout.

-Contrairement à ce que pensaient nos parents, c'est Remus qui était devant, moi, j'étais à l'arrière, préférant un rythme moins soutenu car malgré tout, j'avais sommeil. Remus a toujours eu une meilleure résistance aux prémices du sommeil.

-Nous avons marché pendant 2 minutes dans le silence le plus total. Puis Remus s'est arrêté et m'a dit qu'il avait entendu du bruit. Je pensais qu'il fabulait et je lui ai répondu qu'il devait avoir mal entendu, que ce n'était rien. Il a semblé plutôt réticent sur le coup mais il a quand même continué à avancer. Et ce fut alors mon tour d'entendre un bruit inhabituel. Une sorte de gémissement animal. On s'est donc arrêté une seconde fois, à l'écoute. Et c'est là que tout à déraper.

Le Gryffondor ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Severus put voir la tristesse et une pointe de colère dans ses prunelles dépareillés.

-Un chien énorme est sortit des fourrés et nous a fixés en s'arrêtant de bouger. Comme je voyais que Remus n'était pas à l'aise, je lui ai dit de bouger tout doucement et de retourner à la maison. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté et c'est normal, nous n'avions que 6 ans à l'époque. Il a alors crié et s'est enfuit en courant, m'attrapant par le bras pour que je le suive. Une brève course poursuite s'est ensuivit car le chien a réagit comme Remus. Je courrais moins vite et je commençais à fatiguer. J'ai alors vu Remus trébuché sur une branche au sol et il s'est écroulé de tout son long. J'ai voulu le relever mais la bête était toute proche. Je lui ai alors intimé de retourner à la maison pour prévenir nos parents et je suis resté, principalement parce que je n'aurais jamais pu suivre son rythme. C'était une erreur, je le reconnais maintenant mais à l'époque, je voulais que Remus ne sois pas blesser à cause de ma faible endurance.

Le Serpentard referma plus fort ses bras autour de Samaël. Il voyait de mieux en mieux la fin de l'histoire et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-J'ai vu alors continua le jeune homme d'une voix blanche, le chien foncer sur moi et je me suis écroulé sous son poids. J'ai voulu me débattre et je l'ai énervé encore plus. Il a levé sa patte et m'a griffé. Mais comme je bougeait dans tout les sens, il n'a su que toucher mon œil droit. J'ai sentit une douleur monstrueuse, j'ai hurlé et puis je me suis évanouis.

Samaël respira brusquement et sembla souffrir de tout raconter à Severus. Mais c'était presque la fin et il avait commencé alors autant terminer.

-Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, un bandeau sur mon œil. Mes parents étaient près de moi et Remus était sur son lit. Le médecin est rentré dans la chambre et m'a demandé comment j'allais. J'ai répondu que je me sentais bien mais que je voulais retirer le bandeau qui m'empêchait de bien voir. Il n'a pas voulu au début et s'est occupé de mon frère qui avait des bandages aux bras. Voyant mon regard, il m'a dit que le chien, après s'en être pris à moi, avait continué à le poursuivre et avant que les parents n'arrivent, il avait eu le temps de le griffer aux bras. Puis, la bête s'est enfouie en voyant nos parents.

-Après avoir vérifié les bras de mon frère, j'ai redemandé au docteur pour qu'il m'enlève le bandeau. Il l'a alors fait.

-Personnellement, je voyais normalement mais je voyais bien que ma mère semblait horrifiée. Je me suis alors regarder dans le miroir. Et je l'ai vu. Mon œil rouge sang.

Samaël fit une légère pause et repris le mouchoir lâché par Severus pour l'appliquer sur son œil qui recommençait à saigner.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour effacer les dommages causé par l'animal. Mais il n'avait réussit qu'à enlever les marques autour de mon œil .Ma mère à alors commencer à pleurer et mon père à demander comment ils allaient faire pour cacher ça aux autres. A ce moment, je me suis sentit comme un condamné qui allait mourir, décapiter sur la place publique. J'étais devenu un monstre qu'il fallait cacher à tout prix. Je n'avais certes que 6 ans et ce n'est peux être pas comme ça que je l'ai pensé, mais je me sentais vraiment mal alors que je n'avais rien fait.

-Ma mère à demander au médecin de ne jamais rien dire et il promit.

-Comme j'avais déjà les cheveux longs à l'époque, ma mère a répartit mes cheveux de sorte que mon œil droit sois complètement caché mais que je puisse voir malgré tout.

-Voila tu sais tout maintenant termina Samaël en souriant tristement à son ami et jusqu'à ma 2ème année, j'ai réussit à le cacher aux autres. Mais bon, que tout le monde le sache ne me dérange plus désormais. C'est plutôt mes parents à qui ça dérange.

-Je vois….soupira Severus, mais pourquoi saignes-tu de l'œil ? Si le médecin a fait en sorte que tu n'ais plus aucune séquelle mis à part ton œil …

-Oh ça fit Samaël en grimaçant, ça c'est passé un soir de pleine lune et elle change le comportement des chiens. C'est une sorte de loup-garoutisme sans la transformation. On peut penser aussi que mon œil, à chaque pleine lune, ressent à nouveau la douleur et essaie de l'évacuer du mieux possible. Et donc, il saigne. Penses ce que tu veux, c'est du pareil au même pour moi.

Severus hocha la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Une dernière chose le tourmentait.

-Et Remus ?Il n'a plus rien lui ?

Samaël secoua la tête.

-Ce n'était que des griffures superficielles. Elles ont disparues après 2 semaines.

Bien sur, il omettait que Remus avait mal réagit aux blessures et qu'il avait contracté le loup -garoutisme. Mais c'était nécessaire pour son frère, il risquait des ennuis si quelqu'un le savait.

-Tu aurais du me le dire chuchota doucement Severus en le serrant plus fort contre lui, je connais des potions qui pourraient atténuer tes douleurs. Il suffit juste que je change légèrement la composition mais rien de vraiment compliquer. Tu verras, ça ira mieux désormais. Je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi.

Samaël sourit, heureux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore, écoutant en silence le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Le Gryffondor décida alors qu'il était certainement l'heure de rentrer dans son dortoir avant l'arrivée des copains de son frère et se releva.

-Merci Sev'. Et pardon de ne pas avoir osé t'en parler.

-C'est rien, c'est normal dit Severus en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? S'étonna son ami qui était maintenant près de la porte.

-Parce que tu es un Gryffondor. Et les Gryffondors sont braves et courageux. Ils détestent montrer leurs faiblesses. Surtout à un serpent répondit perfidement Severus avec son sourire mielleux si caractéristique.

Samaël resta un instant silencieux. Il sortit rapidement mais Severus avait malgré tout remarqué le fin sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres carmin.

Severus allait le rejoindre quand il remarqua la tache de sang qui était toujours là. Le Rouge et Or l'avait oublié dans sa précipitation.

D'un geste gracieux du poignet, il l'a fit disparaitre avant de sortir à son tour.

Il ne substituait maintenant plus aucune trace de la souffrance qu'avait endurée Samaël Lupin dans la salle de repos du 5ème étage.

Et il n'en eu plus à partir de cette pleine lune de fin Mars 1975.

Car un Serpent solitaire avait pris le Gryffondor secret et renfermé sous son aile protectrice.

De Vert et d'Argent.

A suivre...

Donner moi votre avis, il m'intéresse et je veux m'améliorer le plus possible. Et surtout, je ne mords pas, moi :)

A la semaine prochaine donc...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

Ce chapitre-ci est dédié à ma petite puce ^^ et merci encore de ton avis ;)

Et à vous de votre lecture ! ( même anonyme).

Bonne lecture

6.(5ème année)

_9 janvier._

-Et bien Severus, qu'est ce que tu attends ? La fin du monde ?

-J'ai pas spécialement envie de patauger dans la neige pour 2 ,3 magasins grommela le Serpentard ne levant pas son nez de son livre.

-Allez monsieur bougon soupira Samaël en le tirant par la manche, il n'y a presque pas de neige et c'est ton anniversaire, tu vas quand même pas le passer le nez dans des livres !

Severus ne bougeait toujours pas.

-S'il te plait mon serpent chéri que j'aime, dit oui !Gémit l'autre en le serrant dans ses bras, enfin essayait parce qu'il ne voulait pas écraser le livre, un peu de respect pour eux quand même et il ne voulait pas non plus subir les foudres de son ami.

Le Serpentard soupira.

-Ok, c'est bon, je me change et j'arrive. C'est bon, t'es content ? grogna-t-il en fusillant son ami du regard.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point fit Samaël en s'asseyant dans un des nombreux fauteuils composant la chambre de préfet de son camarade.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et pris sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte, son Griffon préféré le suivant avec un grand sourire victorieux.

...

Severus suivait difficilement Samaël qui courait presque dans la neige. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au chaud près de la cheminée, le cadeau de sa mère près de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour être aussi pressé, stupide Griffon ?

-Il y a un magasin superbe là- bas et j'espère trouver quelque chose pour ma cousine sourit Samaël en prenant Severus par la main pour le faire avancer plus vite.

Le Serpentard sentit ses joues devenir plus rouge encore et suivit sans s'en rendre compte le rythme effréné de son meilleur ami.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un grand bâtiment avec une superbe baie vitrée. La façade était rouge et bleu, impossible ainsi de la rater parmi toutes les autres façades noires comme du charbon.

-Une bijouterie ? Tu m'as trainé dans le froid pour visiter une bijouterie ?! S'exclama horrifié Severus n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

-Allons Sev', ça ne va pas durer longtemps promis Samaël en entrant dans la boutique, je regarde vite et si je trouve, j'achète puis on repart. Et je te paye un chocolat chaud pour te récompenser de ton courage.

Severus renifla bruyamment.

-Le courage c'est l'apanache des Gryffondors pas des Serpentards, espèce d'ignare.

Samaël lui tira la langue et partit en exploration.

Il lui fallut moins de 5 minutes pour trouver.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette broche mauve Sevy ? Demanda le blond tout sourire.

Il se rendit compte alors que Severus n'était plus là.

-Severus ? T'es où ?

Il sortit du rayon précipitamment et regarda partout. Finalement, il le vit près d'un présentoir et sourit.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle, malpoli rigola Samaël en se mettant à côté du Serpentard.

-Hmm ?

-Ok en faites tu m'écoutes même pas, super je me sens aimé fit le Gryffondor légèrement attristé.

Severus le fixa un instant, étonné.

-Non, je regardais juste…..

-Ah …..Et tu regardais quooooiiiiii ?Minauda tout de suite Samaël avec un sourire d'ange.

Son ami désigna un collier en or superbement ouvragé.

-Il me rappelle celui que j'avais quand j'étais petit fit le Serpentard, songeur. Mais il s'est cassé et ma mère l'a vendu par manque d'argent murmura tristement Severus.

Samaël regarda un instant le collier puis Severus puis à nouveau le collier. Il sourit alors mystérieusement.

-Sev' ? Tu sais, j'ai oublié un colis à la poste, tu pourrais aller le chercher pour moi ? Comme ça, je paye et on se retrouve plus vite au chaud termina t'il rapidement en voyant le regard suspicieux du Serpentard.

Celui-ci soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Faut toujours que t'oublies quelque chose, t'es pas possible parfois. C'est bon j'y vais, mais grouille toi, je ne t'attendrais pas indéfiniment.

Le blond sourit à son ami qui sortit du magasin sous le regard conspirateur du Griffon.

...

Il fallut 10 minutes à Samaël pour sortir de la bijouterie, un petit paquet sous le bras. Il chercha du regard son ami Vert et Argent. Il le trouva finalement près de la boutique Doneydukes, commençant visiblement à ressentir l'effet du froid, sautillant même légèrement sur ses jambes maigres.

-Et bien, pas trop tôt, grogna Severus en se dirigeant rapidement vers les Trois Balais.

Samaël ne dit rien et rentra après son ami. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent deux chocolats chauds dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer un tant soi peu.

-Tu me passe mon colis, s'il te plait ? Demanda le Gryffondor après avoir secoué ses bottes remplies de neige.

Severus le lui tendit sans un mot. Il regarda alors son ami défaire précipitamment le papier, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ca vient de France, avec qui corresponds-tu d'aussi loin ?

-Avec ma chère cousine de Bretagne voyons fit le blond en sortant finalement un paquet enveloppé dans du papier bleu foncé. Elle est la mieux placée pour obtenir ce que je cherche depuis près de 3 mois continua t'il en examinant minutieusement le paquet avant de sourire, visiblement satisfait.

-Et c'est… ? Demanda le Serpentard en prenant sa tasse.

-Tu verras par toi-même ria Samaël en le fixant de ses yeux dépareillés qui scintillaient de malice, avant de lui tendre le paquet avec un grand sourire.

Severus le fixa un instant, estomaqué. Il le prit et l'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant alors un livre relié de cuir brun.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon petit serpent adoré ! chanta tendrement le Gryffondor.

Son meilleur ami fixa le livre et articula difficilement :

-C'est une des éditions les plus rares sur le sujet des potions charmiques au monde, comment…..

Samaël sourit.

-Ca, c'est mon petit secret. Ca te plait ?

Severus le regarda et rougit.

-Oui…..

-Parfait alors ! S'exclama le blond, et maintenant, santé et prospérité à toi mon petit serpent grognon fit il en levant sa tasse.

Le vert et Argent acquiesça et trinqua avec lui. Samaël but joyeusement son chocolat et ne remarqua alors pas que Severus était encore plus rouge qu'avant, ce qui était surement mieux pour la santé mentale de celui-ci.

...

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

-Par pitié Samaël, tue moi, je ne veux pas voir ça….

-Bon t'as finis ton cinéma ? S'énerva l'autre en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de sa vue, lasse. C'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Tu trouve que voir des couples dégoulinants de bons sentiments et faisant un attentat à la pudeur devant tout le monde ce n'est rien ?! C'est horrible et répugnant oui gémit Severus en se cachant les yeux derrière son oreiller.

Samaël soupira lourdement, désespéré. Déjà que le tirer de son lit tout les jours, lit qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'école car monsieur était préfet et qu'il dormait donc dans les quartiers leurs étant réservés n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais si en plus il en rajoutait autant pour si peu….. Le Gryffondor s'étonna soudainement de ne toujours pas l'avoir tué. Surement un coup du destin. Mais ça ne risquait pas de durer longtemps.

-Au pire, tu fais une rapide apparition, tu attends que tout le monde ai reçu son courrier du cœur et tu sors.

-A quoi ça sert que je vienne, je reçois jamais rien de toute façon grommela l'autre toujours derrière sa muraille en plume et coton.

-Et moi alors donc fit Samaël en levant les yeux face à tant de maturé.

-Toi, les filles elles adorent tes yeux bigarrés, ça leurs donnent des frissons…..

-De peur crétin, de peur termina son ami en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher finalement en queue de cheval. Elles trouvent cela je cite « tellement contre nature ». Et les filles d'ici sont nunuches au possible, c'est horrible pour mes pauvres yeux déjà assez souffrants.

Seul le silence suivit à sa réplique.

-Bon, je reste 10 minutes et puis je me sauve, d'accord ?Capitula enfin Severus en sautant de son lit.

-Enfin tu es redevenu raisonnable sourit Samaël en sortant à sa suite de la pièce. Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose de toi, finalement.

-N'y pense même pas, stupide Griffon psychopathe siffla Severus en claquant la porte sous le rire cristallin de son ami.

...

-Sev', je voulais pas, tu sais…..

-M'en fiche, tu l'as fais bouda ledit Sev' de derrière la porte des toilettes (très classe ceci dit les toilettes pour bouder, on applaudit).

-Quoi ?! C'est pas toi qui as reçu cette carte nunuche et rose à souhait dans ton assiette enfin ! Essaya de se justifier Samaël en serrant les dents.

-Ouais, bah, pas obligé non plus de dire à tous qu'il n'y avait que moi dans ton cœur aussi.

Le Rouge et Or se crispa. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle mais bon.

-J'étais désespéré et elle allait me sauter dessus répliqua Samaël, et je voyais mal lui répondre que les filles, c'est pas trop mon truc.

-Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux pour t'excuser ?! Et bien, bravo, le courage légendaire des Gryffondors en a pris un coup sur ce coup-là ricana perfidement le Serpentard de derrière la porte.

Samaël soupira.

-Excuse- moi Severus, je n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans cette situation, j'aurais du affronter le problème comme un grand mais c'est plutôt le genre de Remus ça.

Silence.

-J'ai été stupide, t'es content là ?!

Un autre long silence suivit sa réponse. La porte s'ouvrit finalement devant un Severus avec un mouchoir devant son œil gauche, visiblement pas très content.

-Ca va, tu n'as rien ? Questionna timidement le blond, tout penaud.

-A ton avis, comment se sent un type qui s'est fait frapper par une folle dont le cœur vient de se briser devant plus de 100 personnes ?Maugréa-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Samaël se mit à genoux devant son ami et retira doucement le mouchoir pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Une légère ecchymose avait pris place autour de l'œil gauche de Severus.

-Plus de peur que de mal, d'ici 2,3 jours il n'y paraitra plus sourit doucement le blond sous le regard troublé du préfet.

-Ouais bah c'est pas toi qui va devoir le porter cet œil au beurre noir siffla Severus en retirant la main chaude de son meilleur ami de son visage.

Samaël éclata de rire.

-Je me trimballe bien avec un œil rouge sang alors un œil au beurre noir ne doit pas être pire dit- il en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné.

Il reçut en retour un regard aussi noir que les braises d'un feu éteint.

-Mais, j'ai quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en sortant une boite de sa poche.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Un cadeau ?

-Viou, un cadeau pour toi hocha Samaël fier de lui.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant fit son ami, sceptique.

-Je sais hocha simplement l'autre toujours avec un grand sourire.

- Ni ton anniversaire, ni la fête des amis, continua Severus de plus en plus étonné.

-Je sais tous ça, c'est juste un cadeau et je vais pas attendre l'année prochaine pour te l'offrir soupira Samaël. Ce que tu peux être rageant parfois Sev', je te jure.

Le Serpentard ouvrit donc la boite. Et resta sans voix.

Dans l'écrin de velours noir reposait au centre un collier richement ouvragé, tout en or avec une magnifique petite pierre verte sur le haut.

La réplique exacte de celui qu'il avait étant petit.

Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

-Mais…..

-J'ai bien vu que tu le trouvais beau répondit Samaël en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, et j'ai pensé…que ça te plairait de l'avoir…à nouveau….

-Mais il a dû couter extrêmement cher dit Severus d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, jamais je ne pourrais….

Le blond pris les mains de Severus dans les siennes.

-Rien de ce que tu diras ne me feras changer d'avis lui répondit- il droit dans les yeux, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir.

Il se tut un instant avant de terminer :

-Je t'aime Severus.

Severus resta un instant silencieux à son tour. Il sourit et se rapprocha doucement de Samaël, leurs souffles se mêlant entre eux.

-Moi aussi stupide Griffon.

Ils scellèrent alors leurs lèvres, dans un ballet doux et langoureux à la fois. Samaël glissa tendrement sa langue dans la bouche de Severus qui gémit de plaisir, attrapant violemment ses cheveux soyeux pendant que celui -ci glissait une main baladeuse sous son tee-shirt, titillant ainsi un point sensible chez lui qui le fit gémir encore plus fort. Mais Ils durent rapidement se séparer l'un de l'autre par manque d'oxygène.

Ils se regardèrent, les joues en feu et se sourirent tendrement. Le Gryffondor s'installa confortablement dans les bras de son serpent et ferma le fermoir du collier autour de son cou. Severus joua dans les cheveux lâches de son (maintenant) amant qui ronronna de plaisir. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Désormais, ils pouvaient complètement s'abandonner dans les bras de leur ange gardien.

Et leurs deux cœurs résonnèrent pour la première fois à l'unisson.

Enfin, le Rouge et Or avait trouvé sa juste place dans le cœur remplit de pénombre du Vert et Argent.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

On se rapproche de la fin...

Bonne lecture.

7.(6ème année)

Les vacances d'été étaient proches et le soleil illuminait les couloirs du 7ème étage. Samaël retournait dans son dortoir, de plus en plus morose. Cela faisait 5 jours que Severus était retourné chez lui. En effet ,6 jours auparavant, il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère qui semblait de plus en plus malade. Inquiet, il avait demandé au directeur un congé pour rester près d'elle, congé qui fut accepté en vue de ses résultats plus que positifs en cours. Il était partit vendredi et nous étions mardi après- midi. Le Gryffondor espérait de tout cœur que la mère de son amant guérisse rapidement, il savait à quel point il tenait à elle.

-Mot de passe, jeune homme.

-Mort d'automne.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota sur ses gongs et Samaël entra rapidement. Le mot de passe était ironique bien que l'automne n'était pas pour tout de suite mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

N'ayant pas envie de rester avec les autres élèves de sa maison, il décida d'aller glandé bien sagement sur son lit, attendant une possible lettre de Severus qui le ferait tenir jusqu'à son retour.

Il entra le plus silencieusement possible, espérant tout de même qu'aucun de ses Charmants camarades de chambre n'étaient présents. Il remarqua que le lit de James était fermé. Mais aucun bruit apparent n'en sortait. Samaël soupira de soulagement. Parfait.

Il se jeta sur son lit et commença à jouer avec une de ses mèches blondes, l'entortillant puis la lissant, regardant le plafond rouge de son baldaquin. Il resta ainsi un long moment, se demandant parfois s'il ne devrait pas un jour couper ses cheveux, décidément, il ressemblait de plus en plus à une fille avec ses cheveux arrivants presque dans le bas du dos.

Oui, il s'ennuyait vraiment à mort pour penser à ce genre de choses futiles.

Un bruissement se fit entendre près de la fenêtre ouverte et une chouette effraie se posa doucement sur son lit. Le blond la regarda un moment avant de remarquer qu'elle avait un parchemin accroché à sa patte. Il défit alors précipitamment le nœud mais pas assez vite au goût de la chouette qui s'envola alors, son colis toujours accroché.

-Reviens espèce d'idiote fit il en essayant vainement de la rattraper, rends moi ma lettre !

La chouette hulula bruyamment et défit le nœud, son précieux colis atterrissant sur le bord du lit de Sirius. Elle sortit alors sans demander son reste.

Samaël s'approcha du lit et approcha sa main de la lettre. Même d'ici, il reconnu l'écriture en patte de mouche si caractéristique de Severus.

A peine eu t'il le temps de frôler le papier que celui-ci disparut.

-Qu'est ce que ….. ?S'étonna le blond.

-C'est qui qui vient de perdre sa lettre ?T'es vraiment pas rapide….

Une touffe de cheveux noirs sortit de sous le lit.

-BLACK ! RENDS-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE LETTRE !

-Eh, James, regarde ce que je viens de trouver sur mon lit s'écria l'autre Gryffondor en sautant sur le lit de son ami, un message pour Lulu !

-Sans déc', qui a envie de discuter avec Lucifer ricana Potter qui sortit sa tête de derrière le rideau en déchirant l'enveloppe et commençant à la lire.

-C'est à moi ! s'écria Samaël, essayant vainement de l'attraper. Il put faire à peine 2 pas qu'il se retrouva contre le mur, un Black hilare pointant sa baguette vers lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Alors James ?

-C'est une lettre d'amour s'éclaffa l'autre, et devine de qui …..

Samaël eu soudainement du mal à respirer. Et dire qu'ils avaient tout faits pour que personne ne le sache et voila qu'à cause de lui …..

-C'est un type qui se fait appeler « Crépuscule », trop marrant ! Et toi, le monstre, c'est quoi ton surnom ? Minauda James pendant que Sirius était écroulé de rire.

Le blond remercia silencieusement son amant d'avoir pensé à mettre son pseudo au cas où.

-Rendez- moi ma lettre supplia t'il pendant que les 2 autres étaient en train de se marrer alors qu'il commençait à ressentir une gène dans l'épaule droite à force de ne pas pouvoir bouger et d'être mal mit contre le mur de pierre.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

- Rends-lui sa lettre, James. Immédiatement.

-Mais Remus…dit James.

-J'ai Dit Rends Lui Sa Lettre. Tout De Suite siffla le châtain en sortant sa baguette.

Il enleva le sort d'immobilisation et Samaël put enfin se relever. Puis il dirigea sa baguette contre son ami.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je te lance un sort continua froidement Remus. Et crois moi, ca ne te plaira pas du tout.

James fit la moue. Sirius, qui sentait que la menace était réelle, lança le parchemin au blond qui le rattrapa.

-Bien fit son frère en lançant des regards noirs à ses deux amis, maintenant Samaël, suis-moi, j'ai à te parler.

Samaël déglutit en voyant le regard chargé de haine que son presque jumeau lui lançait et le suivit. Il s'installèrent dans la salle commune qui était maintenant vide. Par sécurité, son frère exécuta un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

-Bien, maintenant que personne ne peux nous entendre, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose dit Remus en croissant les bras.

-Et quoi donc ? C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé mais…..

-Quand allais- tu me dire pour toi et Severus ?

Silence.

-En quoi cela te regarde ?

-D'abord, je suis ton frère grogna Remus et ensuite j'aurais bien quelque objections à te faire part.

-Des objections ?! C'est une blague ?! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi non plus répondit Samaël, sentant la colère monter en lui.

-C'est un Serpentard ! Mais à quoi as tu pensé en te mettant avec ?! Hurla le loup garou, il s'intéresse à la magie noire, il ferait un parfait partisan pour Tu Sais Qui !

-Et alors ?! Ca ne regarde que moi Remus ! Pas toi ! Et si ça ne te plait pas et bien va te faire voir ! Je supporte déjà tes amis qui sont de parfaits crétins mais si en plus tu t'y mets, ça risque de ne plus être possible ! Cria à son tour le blond, se relevant de son siège, ses longs cheveux blonds battant furieusement l'air, son œil rouge sang plus vif que d'habitude.

Remus le fixa un instant avant de se lever. Ils se tenaient maintenant face à face.

-Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit soupira le châtain.

-Je pense aussi Rem' cracha Samaël.

Son frère hocha la tête et partit en direction des dortoirs. Il s'arrêta devant les marches et se retourna.

-J'espère me tromper en te disant de profiter. Car c'est le calme avant la tempête, je pense.

Samaël ne répondit pas à l'affront et regarda son frère monter voir ses amis. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira tristement.

-Et merde….

Il desserra sa main droite et fixa le parchemin au creux de celle-ci. Il le déplia doucement et sortit sa baguette.

-Aube et Crépuscule chuchota t'il.

Son parchemin s'illumina et un autre texte apparut. Mais cette fois- ci, le VRAI. Question de sécurité.

Au fil de sa lecture, Samaël devenait de plus en plus pâle. A la fin, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Il semblerait que tu avais raison, Rem'….

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et partit en direction de l'entrée.

Son serpent allait avoir besoin de lui. Plus que tout.

_Samaël,_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire une longue lettre. Je n'en ai plus la force. Son combat a été long et douloureux. Je n'ai pu rien faire._

_Elle est morte._

_Severus_

A suivre...

A la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie :) et commentez si possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

Chapitre plus violent sorry.

Bonne lecture.

8.(7ème année)

-Allez Samaël, reste encore t'amuser avec nous !

-Non merci Frank, je préfère allez me coucher je suis fatigué dit le dit Samaël en bâillant fortement pour appuyer ses dires.

-Oh, t'es pas marrant, sérieux protesta l'autre.

Samaël haussa les épaules et partit de la salle bondée et enfumée. Il respira avec joie l'air frais et pur d'une des dernières nuits d'été de l'année. Il partit en direction de l'étage, là où les chambres des fêtards se trouvaient.

Cela faisait 2 mois pile qu'il avait reçu son diplôme. Les anciens Gryffondors fêtaient la fin de leurs enfances et leurs entrées dans le monde adulte. La plupart suivront les cours d'aurors mais pas lui. Il avait longuement réfléchi et avait décidé de poser sa candidature pour le poste de professeur de potions, le seul libre à la rentrée. A choisir, il aurait préféré métamorphose. Mais son regard envers les potions avait beaucoup changé grâce à Severus.

Severus.

En pensant au prénom de son amant, le blond ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il l'avait à peine vu de ces vacances-ci, lui préférant être au calme après toutes ses années d'études acharnées alors que son petit serpent avait choisi de partir en France. Et à part quelques lettres, rien.

Samaël monta rapidement les marches. Il savait juste que Severus ferait un saut un de ces jours- ci pour lui « annoncer une grande nouvelle ». Il espérait beaucoup de cette phrase le connaissant.

Il ouvrit sa porte et ne pris pourtant pas la peine de la refermer. Il partageait sa chambre avec son frère, celui-là même qui ne lui parlait presque plus depuis l'année dernière, après leur discussion sur leur différence flagrante de goût. Mais il avait oublié ses clés et bien que très rancunier, il ne le laisserait malgré tout pas dormir sur le palier.

Il s'avança dans le vestibule et malgré le peu de lumière dans la pièce, réussit à se frayer un passage vers la chambre tout en essayant de défaire ses cheveux et de retirer sa veste noire (cadeau de Severus pour son dernier anniversaire) en même temps. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon en grand pour aérer un peu avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre.

Il se coucha prestement dans son lit et ferma les yeux, heureux. Mais moins d'une minute après, un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce. Et des voix étrangères arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

Je me relevais alors rapidement et pris ma baguette posée sur ma commode. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvris ma porte et essayais de voir quelque chose. Ne voyant rien, je sortis et commençais à marcher vers la porte, sceptique. Peut-être était-ce certains de mes camarades qui rentraient eux aussi.

Je ne pus arriver à la porte que je fus projeté contre le mur, la porte d'entrée claqua et j'heurtais un miroir qui explosa en mille morceaux. Un cri de douleur m'échappa. Sous le choc, ma baguette fut éjectée loin de moi.

-Tu peux toujours crier, personne ne t'entendras petit.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ce ne pouvait être que des mangemorts.

J'étais foutu.

Mes yeux essayèrent vainement de distinguer les personnes autour de moi. A vue de nez, ils étaient 3, tous encapuchonnés. Mais il pouvait bien y en avoir d'autres dans l'ombre.

-Vas- y dit l'un d'eux en regardant un de ses camarades. FAIS- LE.

Celui en face de moi leva sa baguette. J'essayais de bouger mais un sort m'en empêcha.

- fais-le.

L'autre sembla hésiter un instant.

-MAINTENANT !

-Concordia mentus ! cria l'inconnu avec une haine inimaginable.

J'hurlais à nouveau. La douleur était insupportable.

-ENCORE !

-Concordia mentus !

Un éclair doré et émeraude passa devant mon œil rouge.

-Non …..impossible….pas…ça haletais je.

-Allez encore une fois pour qu'il comprenne !

-CONCORDIA MENTUS !

Ma tête heurta le miroir. Du sang s'écoula abondamment de l'arrière de mon crâne et je ne pus retenir un sanglot désespéré. J'entendis brusquement un cri d'horreur, des bruits de sorts et un bruit comme quand un bouchon de champagne saute de sa prison de verre.

Je sentis vaguement une main fraiche et l'odeur ferreuse du sang.

Puis se fut le noir.

Quand je m'éveillais, je vis un spectacle étonnant. Assis tous autour de moi, semblant ne pas avoir dormis depuis un petit moment et passablement inquiets, les 4 Maraudeurs.

Autant dire que je faillis me ré évanouir sur le champ.

-Samaël ! s'écria Remus en souriant.

-Enfin, on a faillit s'inquiéter mec !Soupira de soulagement Sirius Black près de la fenêtre.

-C'est Lily qui va arrêter de se ronger les sangs rigola James en s'approchant de moi.

-Et Dumbledore de vouloir nous tuer fit Peter en restant dans son siège.

- Comment te sais-tu ? Demanda mon frère en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Bi…..bien….Mais pourquoi …..Et comment … ? Bégayais-je.

-Ca, il faut demander à Remus dit James.

Je vis le visage de mon frère devenir morose et il cessa tout de suite de sourire.

-J'allais moi aussi aller me coucher. Et j'ai trouvé la porte fermé. J'allais frapper quand j'ai entendu une voix que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai pris peur et j'ai fait exploser la porte.

Remus me regarda tristement.

-Quand je t'ai vu, baignant dans ton sang, trois mangemorts te torturant autour, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai répliqué. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas et ils sont vite partis. J'ai vu que tu respirais encore alors j'ai appelé du secours. La suite, tu l'as deviné termina mon frère en fixant nerveusement ses mains.

J'hochai la tête. J'avais une boule coincée dans la gorge en pensant que Remus s'était inquiété pour moi alors que j'avais tout fait pour ne plus qu'il m' devait être ça l'amour fraternel. Bordé de haine et d'amour à la fois.

Je demandais alors à tous de sortir. J'étais fatigué mais j'avais surtout besoin de réfléchir. Remus sembla comprendre ce qui me dérangeait et me serra l'épaule.

-Je pense que tu te trompe Samaël.

Il sortit avec les autres me laissant ainsi seul avec mes pensées.

Un homme regarda pensivement la porte devant lui, hésitant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Monsieur….. ?

Il soupira. Il n'avait de toute façon plus le choix.

Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'infirmière et lui donna un petit paquet.

-Donnez- le à monsieur Lupin.

Il s'éloigna rapidement non sans ajouter :

-Il comprendra.

-Pour moi ? dit Samaël étonné.

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom s'excusa l'infirmière, mais il a dit que vous comprendriez.

Le blond ouvrit la boite et se figea. L'infirmière s'inquiéta.

-Monsieur….. ?

-Partez s'il vous plait.

-Mais monsieur…..

-PARTEZ !

La jeune femme ne se fit pas priez et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Samaël retira l'objet de la boite noire et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Oui il comprenait. Très bien même.

Ses yeux rougis par les larmes lancèrent soudainement des éclairs.

-C'est toi qui avait raison, Remus .Le calme est fini, la tempête a commencé déclama doucement le blond en prenant l'objet entre ses doigts. Tout comme la guerre.

Le ciel commença à se couvrir de nuages noirs, tout comme le cœur du jeune homme s'enveloppa d'un voile de haine.

-Tu as choisit ton camp et moi le mien soupira Samaël.

Il accrocha alors le pendentif autour de son cou. Un collier magnifiquement ouvragé, doré avec une petite pierre en son centre.

Une pierre émeraude.

-Que le meilleur gagne…Severus.

A suivre...

Dans l'épilogue la semaine prochaine :) et votre avis m'intéresse toujours autant .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ;)

_Epilogue, 3 ans plus tard….._

-Etes -vous sûr de vous ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr Albus : je démissionne. Définitivement.

Albus Dumbledore soupira et regarda le jeune homme.

-Vous êtes pourtant un très bon potioniste…

-Ma décision est prise depuis un moment Albus grinça Samaël, je n'en peux plus et j'ai décidé de partir.

-Où ?

-Le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre.

Il se leva doucement et ouvrit la porte avant de s'arrêter sur le palier.

-Après tout, Remus est bien partit i semaines après le procès de Black. Alors, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Mais…

-Trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom coupa durement le jeune homme. Et j'aimerais le voir avant de partir.

Puis sans un regard en arrière, il retourna dans ses appartements.

...

Samaël remplit son sac, prit vivement un petit cadre photo posé sur une commode mais il ne le rangea pas. Sur le coup, il ne se rendit pas compte de quelle photo il s'agissait, perdu qu'il était dans les limbes de ses souvenirs.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées en 3 ans…

Après sa découverte du camp de Severus, il avait rompu tout contact avec lui à contre cœur. Il était alors devenu le nouveau professeur de potions à Poudlard ainsi que membre de L'Ordre du Phénix.

Bien que certains ne lui fassent pas trop confiance, c'est grâce à son courage et le sauvetage d'une petite fille pendant une attaque de mangemort à Pré-au-Lard qui avait changé l'image que se faisaient certains membres de L'Ordre à son propos.

Sauvetage qui lui avait valu un autre sacrifice tout aussi douloureux que le premier.

Son œil droit.

Un sortilège de sang en plein dans le mile.

Samaël soupira et remit correctement sa mèche devant son œil gauche, cette fois-ci. Après tout, un trou n'était vraiment pas très esthétique, bien que sa paupière soit souvent fermée. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre un œil magique comme Maugrey, il trouvait cela vraiment trop bizarre et répugnant.

Ensuite, bien sur, l'événement que tous attendait avec impatience était arrivé.

La chute du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il aurait pu s'en réjouir mais la mort des Potter lui avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche. Il n'aimait certes pas James mais il trouvait triste et malheureux que seul leur fils ait survécu. Etre orphelin de guerre….Les larmes lui venait presque aux yeux rien que d'y penser.

Sans oublier non plus la trahison de Black qui l'avait laissé malgré tout sceptique mais qui avait fini d'achever son frère qui avait alors pris la décision de partir juste après l'incarcération de son ancien ami.

Lui n'y avait pas assisté car, en même temps, il avait été convoqué au procès d'une certaine personne trop ….. Proche à son gout.

Il avait alors dû subir un long interrogatoire, heureusement sans véritasérum, pendant lequel il avait dû expliquer ses liens avec LUI devant un public avide de ragot. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas le regarder. Il savait que s'il l'avait ne fusse qu'entre aperçu, cela l'aurait rendu silencieux et il aurait certainement pleuré de rage.

Le plus ironique, c'est que c'est principalement grâce à son témoignage que Dumbledore avait prouvé son rôle « d'espion » et son appartenance au côté de la lumière et qu'il avait donc échappé à Askaban pour son plus grand malheur.

C'était il y a une semaine à peine.

Il mit doucement le cadre photo renfermant l'image naïve et insouciante de sa famille, ses parents se souriants tendrement, son frère sur les genoux de leur père pendant que lui jouait avec un grand sourire avec son chat noir aux yeux vairons, comme lui .Elle devait datée de l'année de leur admission à Poudlard, tout au plus.

Il soupira, ferma son sac et se mit sur son lit, pensif. Il se regarda dans la glace et se dit qu'il faisait presque peur avec son œil rouge sang et ses courts cheveux blancs.

De rage, il ferma son œil. Ses cheveux avaient commencés à se décolorer 2 mois après l'attaque qu'il avait subit i ans de cela. Inquiet, Il avait fait des recherches et avait découvert que le sort qu'il avait reçu était un sort qui détruisait petit à petit une partie du corps humain. Et c'était tombé sur ses cheveux. Et bien sur, il n'y avait pas de contre-sort existant à ce jour. Et pour bien pousser à fond son supplice, il avait décidé de les couper une bonne fois pour toute, étant maintenant à peine plus haut que son cou.

Et de savoir que c'était de la part de son ancien amant lui avait fait bien plus de mal que de raison.

Il entendit soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête et se secoua. Cela devait être son remplaçant.

-« Et bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps l'autre fou »pensa Samaël en prenant son petit sac à dos.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, se postant devant le bureau professional. Personne.

Il fronça les sourcils. Si en plus, il devenait fou avant l'heure, plus rien n'allait correctement dans ce bas-monde….

-Si vous pouviez vous montrez, ça me ferait plaisir, j'aimerais partir le plus vite possible railla t'il.

-Aucun problème …

L'albinos se raidit.

-Non, tout mais pas ça…

Une silhouette vêtue tout de noir se mit face à lui. Un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres, l'homme le toisait.

-Severus grogna Samaël.

-Samaël répondit l'autre.

Les cheveux courts noirs et les yeux aussi noirs que du charbon, Severus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé en 3 ans. Mis à part peux être son teint plus pale qu'avant et le pli sévère qui marquait désormais son front.

-Et bien, tu ne m'expliques pas ? Railla le Serpentard les bras croisés.

-Je pense que je préfère encore donner à manger à une des bestioles chéries d'Hagrid tu vois répliqua Samaël en serrant les dents.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta brusquement, un petit sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

-J'allais oublier….dit il en regardant l'autre. Il lui lança un objet que celui-ci attrapa avant de blêmir.

-Je crois que c'est à toi fit le blanc en remettant sa mèche devant son œil, visiblement satisfait de son coup. Sur ce…..

Il se sentit soudainement attrapé par le bras par Severus. Il se retourna, maintenant furieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Gronda Samaël, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit i ans.

-Samaël commença désespérément le Serpentard, je sais que tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça…..

-A part pour rejoindre face de serpent, je ne vois pas, non siffla le Gryffondor.

-Je devais le faire !Cria-t-il, tremblant. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il t'aurait tué !

Samaël resta silencieux.

-Par pitié Samaël gémit Severus, tu dois me croire…

Samael le fusilla furieusement de son regard rouge sang avant de reprendre son bras.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Severus, ca ne changera en rien le fait que tu m'as blessé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais JAMAIS.

Severus recula, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Je te laisse le cadeau que je t'avais offert en 5ème cracha le Gryffondor, car à cette époque, j'étais encore insouciant et confiant. Mais ça chuchota t'il doucement en serrant les poings, c'était avant…

-Samaël …. Fit vainement le nouveau professeur de potions.

- Adieu murmura-t-il en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Il traversa rapidement le château et se rendit à la place de transplanage. Il regarda un instant le château qui l'avait abrité pendant près de 10 ans, son ancien refuge, lieu de tant de moment heureux comme dramatiques.

Il transplana non sans effacer des larmes de désespoirs qui avaient réussies à franchir son masque de froideur, sans se douter que dans les cachots, une scène similaire se passait, un homme au sol, serrait contre son cœur un collier doré avec une petite pierre verte en son centre, souvenir d'un passé heureux pour tout 2.

Un passé d'enfant …..remplit d'insouciance.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur :…Voila, je sais pas quoi dire.

J'espère que cette première partie aura plu à d'autres que moi et j'espère que j'ai réussit à ne pas trop massacrer cette histoire.

A la prochaine pour la suite :) et dites moi votre avis sur ce final :)


End file.
